


Speaking in Kisses | Tumblr Prompt

by serendipity2302



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell & Phil Lester - Freeform, Dan Howell/ Phil Lester - Freeform, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt, first work!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipity2302/pseuds/serendipity2302
Summary: Dan and Phil are everything they claim to be. Best Friends. Workmates. Secretly in love with each other. Flatmates.Yup.Based on this tumblr prompt:Person A: "You've got to stop saying things like that"Person B: "Things like what?"Person A: "Things that make me want to kiss you."





	Speaking in Kisses | Tumblr Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing my phanfiction!  
> Sorry about that summary tho! I REALLY suck at those.  
> Enjoy!!!

Dan and Phil were having a lazy Sunday. No videos, no live shows and no going outside. Just them opposite each other, browsing their laptops and occasionally giggling out loud at something then showing it to the other person. 

Phil was the first to giggle. “Dan, check this out.” He turned his screen to face Dan but he was far away enough that Dan couldn’t see what was on his screen properly. 

“Phil, come closer. I can’t see, it’s too small.”

Phil got up from his crease and joined Dan in his. Dan took one look and said, “Oh for fucks sake, Phil! The meme of me as “The meme one, Mr. Grinch?” 

Phil laughed. “Hey! It’s funny especially the face you’re making! You know when I was little, the Grinch was the scariest thing to me. Mum told me if I didn’t go to bed before 10 on Christmas Eve, Santa wouldn’t deliver my present and I would wake up with the Grinch under my tree, ready to eat me up. My mother actually terrified me." 

Now all Dan could imagine was little Phil under his blanket trying to fall asleep so that the Grinch wouldn’t eat him. It was so fucking cute. ‘God Phil, you’ve got to stop things like that.’ Dan thought to himself.

“Things like what?” Phil’s voice snapped Dan out of his thoughts. 

His apparently loud thoughts that he might have voiced out loud. 

Dan looked up at Phil nervously. “Uh nothing.” 

Phil raised his eyebrows. “Now you’ve got to tell me, I can tell when you’re nervous, Dan. We’ve lived together for 8 years. So, things like what?” 

Dan gulped and opened his mouth to say something, an excuse, the truth, just anything. But then he shut his mouth and making a life or death decision, leaned forward and kissed Phil square on the mouth. 

“Mmph!” Phil exclaimed in shock as Dan’s lips were placed on his. After realizing just what was happening, Phil pulled Dan closer, looping his arms around his neck and kissing back, their laptops forgotten on the sofa. Dan's hands ended up on Phil’s hips pulling him closer, as well. Dan licked Phil’s bottom lip asking for entrance and Phil gave it to him. 

Their tongues battled for dominance and Phil won, pushing Dan down onto the sofa. There was a small thump but both chose to ignore it and instead focus on each other. Phil held himself up by his forearms and continued to kiss his best friend. 

They finally pulled away, out of breath and Dan said, “Things that make me want to kiss the fucking daylights out of you.” Phil was about to ask what he meant but then he remembered how they ended up in this position to begin with. 

Phil giggled and got off of Dan. “Oh, well then I think I’ll start doing things like that more often then.” 

Dan laughed and got up and asked, “ So um, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Phil leaned forward. “I’d like that.” 

Dan leaned up and closed the distance between them but then he remembered that he’d heard a thump earlier and then he realized just what that thump was. Dan pulled out of the kiss. 

“MY LAPTOP!” 

Phil was rather confused but once he saw Dan getting up from under him and leaning off the couch he understood. 

Phil giggled. “So you stop our newfound ability to make out, to save your laptop?" Dan looked at Phil like he’d just kicked a puppy. 

“My laptop is my child and besides we can wait a few more minutes if we’ve already waited 8 years.” Dan wiggles his eyebrows. 

Phil burst our laughing and so did Dan. “Dan, what took us so long?!” 

Dan blushed and looked down. “Fear. At least for me, I didn’t want to lose the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

Phil looked at Dan, love in his eyes. “Trust me, Dan. You are never going to lose me because I’d be lost without you, too.” 

Phil leaned and kissed Dan, laptops forgotten, and everything was perfect. 

And if Dan’s foot nudged Phil’s laptop onto the floor as they kissed, well, Phil didn’t see or hear a thing.


End file.
